


Making it better

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Oil massage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: after seeing Mack crashing with his MXbike, Fabio wants to make him feel better
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Making it better

The moment Fabio sees the video of Mack crashing during training, how he landed sideways in the dirt and he needed some time to get up, says enough. It's been about an hour now and Fabio has send hin several messages and called him but he didn't get an answer yet. Deciding to see if he's home yet, he grabs the keys and makes his way over. It's just a short ride to his lover's home and once there, he uses the spare key to let himself in through the backdoor.

"Mack? Are you here?" he calls out.

No answer.

Walking to the hallway, he spies Mack's equipment, glancing upstairs before his feet take the stairs two at a time, finding his lover face down on the bed in just boxers.

"Hey," he says and kneels next to the bed," you ok?"

"Back hurts."

"Yeah?"

"Hip too."

Fabio looks at his back and then hip, getting an idea and he kisses Mack's forehead, walking into the bedroom and grabbing some scented oil and a towel before he moves back in the bedroom. Removing his short and joggers, he crawls on the bed and straddles the olders thighs.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a massage."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Fabio says and pulls the cork out of the bottle of oil.

"What's that smell?"

"It's Lavender scented oil."

Fabio pours something on his hands and rubs them together, placing his fingers on Mack's side and his thumbs on his spine, placing pressure there and moving up slowly.

"Oh god," Mack moans," that feels só good."

Fabio smiles and works on the spot for some time before he pours some more oil on his hands, starting with his shoulders, thumbs rubbing the place between them and hearing Mack release a deep sigh. Moving his hands over his upper arms, leaning over him and sliding them over Mack's lower arms, seeing the Spaniard turning his face and eyes closed, leaning in he kisses his cheek.

Mack smiles, feeling hands that work magic on him move lower and to his lower back again, having to admit this is really good and he rather not have Fabio stop. Apparently, the younger thinks the same and he slides back and moves his oil-slicked hands over his legs, having the Yamaha rider smile. While Fabio is working on him, he can't ignore the fact that having his hands on him leave him unaffected, it never does but adding oil to it makes it even more erotic. Knowing Fabio must be feeling the same when he feels fingers curl around the elastic band of his boxers, he allows Fabio to take them off.

"Turn around, handsome."

Mack slowly rolls on his side and further on his back, seeing Fabio is kneeled above him, biting his lip when those eyes are drawn lower and on a very hard cock. Fabio chuckles and tilts his head looking at Mack.

"Seriously? I'm trying my best to make you feel better and you are already hard?"

Mack's hand suddenly reaches out and grabs Fabio's cock, which is also hard and the younger blushes.

"You're one to talk," Mack smirks.

"Just, you know, lie back down, I'm not done yet."

Mack smiles and pulls his hand back, resting them above his head while he watches how Fabio pours another amount of oil on his hands before starting with his chest, moving his hands up and down slowly, massaging the muscles and rubbing the oil over his nipples with his thumbs, feeling Mack shudder beneath him.

"You like that?"

Mack just nods and Fabio does it again, earning another deep sigh, moving on, the hands move lower, going to a leg, one hand on the hip and the other on his inner thigh, making Mack's cock twitch. It takes all Fabio's will power not to just stop and wrap his lips around that beautiful cock but he manages. Working his way down his leg, he moves up via the other leg, taking his time and when he arrives at the hip, he massages that too.

When he is done, he pours a bit oil on his hands again and rubs, eyes locking in on dark almost black ones looking back and he curls his oils slicked fingers around Mack's cock having the other moan loud. Fabio keeps watching him while he swipes his thumb over the tip, feeling the pre-cum there and he smiles. Mack has always thought Fabio was the best he ever head at giving hand jobs but the oil-slicked fingers just give it that bit extra. Feeling fingers move between his ass cheeks, he pulls up his knees, placing his feet on the mattress and giving Fabio some space to work with.

With the oil on his fingers, it's an easy job to work them inside and soon, Fabio has three fingers moving inside him and a very eager lover at his mercy.

"Roll on your side baby," Fabio whispers, pushing his boxers down his legs and positioning himself behind Mack.

Moving an arm around Mack's waist, he grabs his leg and hoists it over his hip, canting his hips and slicking up his cock with his still oil-slicked fingers. Slipping the tip inside, both groan, Fabio, moving his arm around Mack's waist again, his hand soon found by Mack's and he laces their fingers. Fabio soon begins rock up into him, slow and deep, heavy breathing filling the air and moans slipping over lips while both are getting higher on that wave of pleasure. Fabio keeps rocking up into Mack, using a bit more force every time and abusing his prostate over and over. Fingers loosening from Mack's before they sink lower and curl around Mack's cock.

The Spaniard moans, rocking forward and into the tight ring of Fabio's fingers and backwards impaling himself on Fabio's cock. The Frenchman starts rocking a bit faster, seeking release and when Mack shudders in his arms, he feels his cock twitch before he cums, muscles clamping around Fabio's cock and pulling him over too. Falling limp in his arms, Mack leans back against a solid chest, Fabio's hand releasing him and stroking his muscles softly, lips pressing a kiss against Mack's shoulder.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, much better, thank you."

"Anytime, now get some sleep."

Mack turns around, facing Fabio and pulling the younger closer, Petronas rider curling himself around the other.


End file.
